In workplace environments, it is common practice for employees to “clock-in” and “clock-out” (e.g., via a time-keeping system) when checking in and checking out of work, such as when arriving at work, taking a meal break, and leaving for the day. In field-based distributed workforce environments, employees may be dispatched (e.g., with a personal or work-related vehicle) directly to work locations in the field instead of reporting to a central workplace at the beginning of each day. Consequently, time-keeping systems exist by which field service employees may clock-in and clock-out remotely. For example, a field service employee may access a time-keeping system using a networked device (e.g., a cell phone or a networked portable computer such as a laptop computer or tablet device) in the vehicle being used by the field service employee in the field.
Due to the nature of field-based distributed workforce environments, it is sometimes difficult for companies to effectively monitor employee work time. As a result, it may be difficult for companies to maintain accurate employee time records and, thereby, ensure wage and hour compliance that may be based on federal, state, and/or local regulations. Additionally, with respect to operating efficiency in field-based distributed workforce environments, it may be difficult to determine whether work is actually being performed when an employee is clocked-in. Likewise, it may be difficult to ensure that work is not being performed when an employee is clocked-out.